Yuzu Koyama
Yuzu Koyama (小山 柚子 Koyama Yuzu) is the driver of the Turtle Team and one of the three secondary protagonists of Girls und Panzer. Profile Yuzu is a third year student from Ooarai Girls Academy. She serves as the vice president of the school's Student Council. She's also the driver of Turtle Team's Panzer 38(t) which is later converted into a Jagdpanzer 38 (t) or Hetzer. Appearance Yuzu is a well-endowed girl with dark brown hair, which she usually wears in a medium ponytail, and a pair of dark brown eyes. Personality Yuzu is well known for her kind and gentle personality, and is usually the one who ends up doing all the work while Anzu slacks around and Momo gives orders; she seems to tolerate it, although she has shown some desire for help (as when the newfound tanks were cleaned). She has a close relationship with the rest of the Student Council, having served together for some time and having had many moments. Her relationship with Momo is particularly close, and often refers to her as 'Momo-chan', a nickname Momo seems to dislike, she sometimes also tease Momo low shot accuracy. Despite her kind and patient demeanor, Yuzu can be pushed to the point of genuine anger, an occurrence which occurs about once a year, according to Anzu. During this time, she basically sulks and ignores the person vexing her, not unlike a child expressing displeasure at someone. However, her kind personality usually wins out, and her anger is easily placated by performing a favor for her. In Momo's case during Chapter 28 of Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu!, this was buying Chaux Ice Cream Puffs for Yuzu to eat. Background Yuzu is the Ooarai Girls Academy's Student Council vice-president who is resposible for the revival of her school's Sensha-dō Team because of the school's financial problems and in danger of closing. During the semi-final round match of the sensha-dō competition against Pravda Girls High School, Yuzu was instructed by Anzu to drive near the Pravda's vanguard tanks while she shoots them in point-blank range. Anzu manage to hit at least two to three of Pravda's tanks and damaged several more before being hit and immobilised by a tank commanded by their vice commander Nonna. This match has also proven that Yuzu is actually just about as good as Mako at driving tanks when the situation needs. Trivia *All 3 members of the Turtle Team have fruit-based names. In Yuzu's case, her name is a citrus fruit in East Asia. *Her favorite flower is Daffodil and her favorite tank is the Japanese Type 97 Chi-Ha. *She's considered the Ms. Fanservice of the show, mostly because she somehow ended up cleaning in a bikini for no reason in the second episode. *She has a younger sister and four younger brothers. *Yuzu's birthday is November 3rd, the same date in 1942 as the beginning of the Koli Point action during the Guadalcanal Campaign. *In the first Das Finale OVA it is revealed that both, she and Anzu applied to Shimofusadai National University, which offers an admission office entrance exam Gallery Yuzu Koyama/Gallery es:Yuzu Koyama Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Females Category:Polynymous Category:Turtle Team Category:Drivers Category:Ooarai Girls' High School